A master cylinder of this type is incorporated into the braking device described in the prior art by patent EP--0,662,894.
Such a braking device has the advantage of optimizing the intensity of the braking force in the event of an abrupt application of the brakes, particularly by delaying the rise in reaction force that opposes this braking force.
More recently, in the design of braking systems, there has arisen the desire to be able to vary the reaction force in inverse proportion to the gradient of the braking effort, so as to optimize the use of braking energy exerted by the driver in the event of intense and sharp braking.